goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Cheat Options
In GoldenEye Cheat Options refers to the menu containing all the unlockable cheats the player has obtained. When in use cheats prevent the player from selecting any mission or difficulty they have yet to complete and also prevent new cheats from being unlocked. See also, Goldeneye Cheats. Unlockable Cheats Invincible Makes Bond invulnerable to all damage. It is considered by some the hardest cheat to unlock. How to Unlock: Complete Facility on 00 Agent in 2:05 or less. ---- All Guns Gives Bond every gun in the game, including ones not normally available. The cheat does not provide ammo so it must be found in the mission or provided with another cheat such as Infinite Ammo. How to Unlock: Complete Egyptian on 00 Agent in 6:00 or less. ---- Bond Invisible Guards are unable to see Bond and will not shoot at him. Note that some guards with specialized action blocks will still react to Bond's presence. This cheat can cause a problem in some missions where guards must see Bond to complete objectives. Bond is still visible to drone guns while using this cheat. How to Unlock: Complete Archives on 00 Agent in 1:20 or less. ---- Unlimited Ammo Gives Bond the maximum amount of all ammo types and prevents it from decreasing when a weapon is reloaded. How to Unlock: Complete Control on Secret Agent in 10:00 or less. ---- DK Mode Distorts guards' models so they resemble Donkey Kong. It is generally considered the easiest cheat to unlock, perhaps to allow new players to know about the unlockable cheats. How to Unlock: Complete Runway on Agent in 5:00 or less. ---- Tiny Bond Moves Bond's viewpoint closer to the ground, giving the illusion that he is shorter than normal. How to Unlock: Complete Surface 2 on 00 Agent in 4:15 or less. ---- Paintball Mode Replaces bullet holes with randomly colored paint splotches. How to Unlock: Complete Dam on Secret Agent in 2:40 or less. ---- Magnum Bond starts every mission with a Cougar Magnum and 200 Magnum Bullets. How to Unlock: Complete Cradle on Agent. ---- Laser Bond starts every mission with a Moonraker Laser. How to Unlock: Complete Aztec on Secret Agent. ---- Golden Gun Bond starts every mission with the Golden Gun and 100 Golden Bullets. How to Unlock: Complete Egyptian on 00 Agent. ---- Silver PP7 Bond starts every mission with a Silver PP7 and 800 Bullets. How to Unlock: Complete Train on 00 Agent in 5:25 or less. ---- Gold PP7 Bond starts every mission with a Gold PP7 and 800 Bullets. How to Unlock: Complete Cradle on Agent in 2:15 or less. ---- No Radar (Multi) Disables the radar display in multiplayer. How to Unlock: Complete Frigate on Secret Agent in 4:30 or less. ---- Turbo Mode Greatly increases Bond's movement speed. This cheat is called "fast mode" in the mission introduction. How to Unlock: Complete Silo on Agent in 3:00 or less. ---- Fast Animation Greatly increases guards' animation speed. This cheat is called "fast motion" in the mission introduction. How to Unlock: Complete Statue on Secret Agent in 3:15 or less. ---- Slow Animation Greatly decreases guards' animation speed. This cheat is called "slow motion" in the mission introduction. How to Unlock: Complete Depot on Secret Agent in 1:40 or less. ---- Enemy Rockets Every guard's weapon is replaced with a Rocket Launcher. Note that this cheat only affects guards at the start of the mission, any that spawn after starting will have whatever gun they normally would. How to Unlock: Complete Streets on Agent in 1:45 or less. ---- 2x Rocket L. Bond starts every mission with a pair of Rocket Launchers and 4 Rockets. Note that these will always be used paired unless you pick up a single Rocket Launcher in the mission. How to Unlock: Complete Bunker 1 on 00 Agent in 4:00 or less. ---- 2x Grenade L. Bond starts every mission with a pair of Grenade Launchers and 12 Grenade Rounds. Note that these will always be used paired unless you pick up a single Grenade Launcher in the mission. How to Unlock: Complete Surface 1 on Secret Agent in 3:30 or less. ---- 2x RC-P90 Bond starts every mission with a pair of RC-P90s and 800 Bullets. Note that these will always be used paired unless you pick up a single RC-P90 in the mission. How to Unlock: Complete Caverns on 00 Agent in 9:30 or less. ---- 2x Throwing Knife Bond starts every mission with a pair of Throwing Knives and 8 additional knives. How to Unlock: Complete Bunker 2 on Agent in 1:30 or less. ---- 2x Hunting Knife Bond starts every mission with a pair of Hunting Knives. Note that these will always be used paired unless you pick up a single Hunting Knife in the mission. How to Unlock: Complete Jungle on Agent in 3:45 or less. ---- 2x Laser Bond starts every mission with a pair of Moonraker Lasers. Note that these will always be used paired unless you pick up a single Laser in the mission. How to Unlock: Complete Aztec on Secret Agent in 9:00 or less. Unused Cheats In addition to the 23 cheats that can be unlocked normally there are additional cheats that can only be added to the menu with a cheating device. All of these, with the exception of Line Mode, are called NO NAME in the menu. ---- Extra Characters (Multi) Allows the players to select the special characters and developers in multiplayer. The official name for this cheat is unknown. ---- Maximum Ammo Similar to Infinite Ammo, Bond is given the maximum amount of all ammo types in every mission. Unlike Infinite Ammo it decreases when a weapon is reloaded. ---- Line Mode Removes all textures and color from the game and colors model edges in black, giving the game the appearance of being drawn on paper. It is likely that this cheat would have been the 24th unlockable cheat as it retains its name in the menu, unlike all the other unused cheats. ---- Super x2 Health Doubles Bond's health, allowing him to take twice as much damage he normally would. ---- Super x2 Armor Gives Bond full body armor that takes twice as much damage as normal. ---- Extra Weapons Bond starts every mission with a Cougar Magnum, Moonraker Laser, Golden Gun, Silver PP7, and Gold PP7 and maximum ammo for them. Interestingly these are the same guns available in the individual gun cheats. ---- Super x10 Health Allows Bond to take ten times as much damage he normally would. ---- Invisible (Multi) Makes the players nearly invisible in multiplayer. Unfortunately this effect only lasts until a player respawns, at which point they will be fully visible again. The official name for this cheat is unknown. ---- Debug Mode Allows you to view your coordinates and direction in a map along with which room you're currently in. The feature is reliant on the debug menu embedded in the NTSC versions of the game. As a result, this cheat will not work on PAL versions of the game. Category:Gameplay